


【德哈/ABO】《失控》NC-17

by Layko



Category: HP, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layko/pseuds/Layko
Summary: warn：ABO发情期/PWP/盥洗室/浴室





	1. 盥洗室+浴室

**Author's Note:**

> warn：ABO发情期/PWP/盥洗室/浴室

　　哈利正在听课，忽然一阵酥酥麻麻的电流从大脑窜向尾椎，热流不受控制地从那个难以启齿的地方流出，黏腻的液体打湿了他的底裤，他不得不夹紧双腿来填补需要被用力进入的空虚——是Omega的发情期到了。  
　　哈利没有想到会来的这么突然。  
　　赫敏注意到他潮红的脸色，小声问道：“你怎么了？”  
　　哈利摇了摇头，丢下一句“我去上厕所”就猫着腰跑出了教室。走廊里空无一人，他跌跌撞撞地跑向男生盥洗室，后穴因双腿交替的动作涌出了更多爱液，他毫不怀疑他的内裤已经湿透了，或许连长袍都洇成了深色。  
　　哈利走后，德拉科尾随而上，他倒要看看，哈利·波特偷偷溜出去干什么。看到哈利拐进了男生盥洗室，德拉科猜测，波特不会是尿裤子了吧？他的后袍有一块深色水迹呢。  
　　哈利反锁上隔间的门，瘫坐在马桶盖上，这个动作都让他的后穴发出咕叽的羞耻声。他虚软的手解开裤子，果然内裤都被爱液湿透了。他想用纸巾擦干净下体，没想到粗糙的纸面带起细腻皮肤一阵颤栗——发情期的Omega太敏感了，一缩一缩的后穴紧紧地吸住纸巾，不想放过任何能慰藉他的东西。  
　　太空虚了……好想要什么东西插进来……  
　　在情欲的催动下，哈利缓缓把中指送入后穴，甬道里满是湿滑的液体，手指没有受到任何阻碍，甚至因为甬道的用力收缩而被紧紧咬住。  
　　不谙情事的哈利只是把手指停在里面，但没过多久手指就不能满足他了，新一轮的瘙痒卷土重来。他不得已又放了一根手指进去，感受小小的口被打开，插进去时擦到柔嫩的内壁，立刻带来一阵酥麻。  
　　哈利像是明白了什么，开始用自己的手指抽插后穴，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，从没体验过的快感几乎将他淹没。  
　　湿滑的爱液淋了一手。  
　　身前挺立的玉茎暴露在空气中，隐秘的羞耻让快感不断攀升。  
　　“波特，你在里面干什么？”德拉科的声音突然隔着门板传来，浓郁的Omega信息素包裹着他，Alpha的欲望开始本能地苏醒。  
　　而可怜的小哈利被他吓得直接软了下去，匆忙把格兰芬多长袍从地上拉起来遮挡下半身。  
　　听到里面慌乱的声响，生怕甜美的Omega逃走的德拉科直接把门打开了：“阿拉霍洞开——！”  
　　满脸潮红与情欲飞哈利出现在他眼前，联想浓郁的信息素——“你发情了？”  
　　“你出去……”哈利本想厉声呵斥他，孤A寡O，还是发情的Omega，不用想都知道会发生什么。但无力虚软的身体只能发出软绵绵的呻吟。  
　　alpha的本能让德拉科想标记眼前的Omega，狠狠地占有他，贯穿他，把他操哭为止。一想到哈利满脸屈辱的泪水与情潮，在他身下苦苦哀求但是只能被干到怀孕……德拉科的下体迅速变硬挺立，把长袍顶出凸起的弧度。  
　　德拉科毫不费力地扯掉哈利用来遮羞的长袍，露出半软的阴茎和水渍斑斑的大腿根部。  
　　“你在做什么？自慰吗？嗯？”德拉科把哈利抱进怀里，自己坐在马桶盖上，让哈利跨坐在自己大腿上方，硬铁隔着布料顶到他的小腹，毫不客气地把长指插入他的后穴，“噗呲”刚进入就受到了夹道欢迎：“嘶——你可真紧。”  
　　“快……快出去……”哈利想推开他，却在后穴中手指的逼迫下不断靠近德拉科的胸膛，热硬直直顶着他的下体。  
　　性器被哈利不断地磨蹭着，加上Omega信息素的催情作用，德拉科觉得自己快忍不住了，只想进入他温热紧致的后穴。  
　　“水怎么这么多？”德拉科恶劣地靠近哈利的耳朵，用舌尖舔过耳廓，把柔软的耳垂含进嘴里细致地啃咬，呼吸间热气都喷洒在耳后那块敏感的嫩肉上。  
　　Alpha极具侵略性的信息素扑面而来，“咬的这么紧，是想要我进去吗？”  
　　哈利被他修长的手指操的连话都说不出来，只能不住地摇头，紧咬着下唇。  
　　德拉科用另一只四处抚摸的手掐住他的下巴，强迫他张开嘴，吮吸他嫣红湿润的唇瓣，把舌头伸进去与他湿滑的小舌纠缠，从上颚添到下颚，每次分开都会牵出一条长长的暧昧银丝。  
　　急促又凶狠的亲吻让哈利喘不过气来，德拉科手下的动作也没有停，甚至微微弯曲手指，用凸起的指节快速刮擦扩张柔媚的内壁。  
　　随着他修长的手指撞到一处软肉，哈利突然感觉到一股陌生的酥麻感从尾脊冲向大脑：“啊——啊、啊……那里不要……”  
　　德拉科闻言更加用力地冲撞那块敏感的软肉，甬道被刺激得不住收缩，“要、要到了——啊！”哈利白皙的脚背用力绷紧，脚趾因高潮蜷曲着，全身一阵痉挛，想是被抛到云端，随即又落回原地，一股白浊从前端射了出来，全部射在德拉科的黑色西裤上。  
　　没有给他喘息的时间，德拉科径直拉下裤链，粗大的性器弹了出来，打在哈利的双腿之间：“想不想要？”  
　　沉浸在高潮余韵的哈利脑子根本转不动，只是一昧地摇头。  
　　“不要？被我用手指干的这么爽还说不要？”德拉科没有再等他的回复，高潮里的哈利后穴还在吐着爱液，德拉科把头对准后穴，“噗滋”一声直接深入。  
　　“啊！！！”哈利措不及防被填满，高潮时的快感被加倍放大。  
　　德拉科掀起他的衣服下摆，用手指夹住红嫩的乳头拉扯，食指按着乳珠揉搓。挺着腰身重重地抽插，甬道被异物撑开后又紧紧收缩，“太他妈紧了波特……”  
　　哈利被顶得直接哭了，腰肢向上抬起直觉让他想要逃离。  
　　交合时的Alpha根本不允许Omega忤逆他的情欲，德拉科掐着他纤细的腰一把按了回去，欲望顶到了一个前所未有的深度，再往上就是那个神秘的入口了，哈利无法抑制地呻吟出声。  
　　前几下几乎是全根没入，温暖的甬道紧紧咬着粗长的炽热欲望，随着德拉科胯部的挺动，哈利在他身上不挺晃动，盥洗间里只有噗噗的水声。  
　　德拉科用力抽动几下后停了下来，哈利茫然地睁开被情欲染红的眉眼，还没来得及看清他的表情，左腿就被抓住，就着这个深埋的姿势转了个方向。  
　　火热的欲望把甬道柔嫩内壁的褶皱碾平，后入的体位让德拉科更加深入。  
　　“爽不爽？嗯？”  
　　哈利颤抖着上半身，双手无力地撑在门板上——他又一次高潮了，白色的液体喷溅在隔板上。德拉科却不管那么多，开始用力地抽插，高潮时的小穴更加紧致，哈利的呻吟都被撞的支离破碎。  
　　“叮咚——”是下课铃。外面有男生三三两两结伴来上厕所，大声地交谈着，左右两边的隔间都有人进来了。  
　　沉浸在不断攀升的快感中的哈利勉强找回了神智：“不……不要、会有人……”哈利惊恐地扭头看向德拉科，用眼神哀求他快结束这场性爱。  
　　德拉科更加恶劣地顶了一下，正好撞在那块敏感无比的软肉上。  
　　哈利死死捂住嘴巴，才没有让呻吟溢出来，拼命地摇着头。  
　　德拉科放慢了动作，抽插的动作被放大，但他只是浅浅插入就离开，没过多久甬道深处的瘙痒就叫嚣着想要被性器填满。哈利被折磨得满脸泪水，胸前的两点发硬的乳粒在德拉科的爱抚下近乎充血的钝痛。  
　　就这样保持着下体相连的后入式十分钟，上课铃终于响了，盥洗室也重新恢复安静。  
　　哈利刚松开紧捂着嘴的双手，就被德拉科一把反剪到背后，无处借力。德拉科也不好受，下体硬的快要爆炸也不能发泄，现在终于可以再次深入了。  
　　性器重新回到紧致的甬道里，被死死绞住，他享受了一会儿这灭顶的快感，几个用力抽插就顶开了那个神秘的小口。  
　　“不、不要——！”哈利知道这要是让他进去了就等于被永久标记了，“不可以！”  
　　德拉科径直撞了进去，狭窄的口子紧紧吸着前端，刚进入一点就被死死箍住，“不想被我标记？你还想让谁标记你？”  
　　那个藏于身体深处的生殖腔被打开了，德拉科用力按住哈利的腰，确保他不能逃离，进入生殖腔的头开始膨大成结，死死卡在里面。  
　　软肉拼命地吸着，德拉科没多久就缴械了，射精过程持续了几分钟，哈利的小腹微微鼓起，直到生殖腔将精液完全吸收，蝴蝶栓才开始退去。  
　　德拉科轻轻吻了一下哈利潮红的脸颊。  
　　在厕所又干了一炮后，餍足的德拉科理智稍微回笼，意识到这是哪里后震惊不已，他居然，把自己和哈利的第一次交代在了厕所！？……美色害我。一想到以后自己回想人生第一炮时，都要会想这间阴暗逼仄的小隔间……淦。  
　　德拉科用自己撒满星星点点白浊的黑色长袍把两个人的下体清理一番，双手从哈利的腰侧穿过，托着他微微发红的臀肉，用了一个幻影移形回到他在斯莱特林的单人宿舍。  
　　把哈利抱进浴室后三两下就把两个人的衣服都脱掉了。  
　　德拉科放好热水抱着他一起坐进了浴缸，把性器对准被肏红的后穴，“噗呲”一下进去了。哈利早就累得睡了过去，无意识地嘤咛一声，他的睡姿让两个人的皮肤紧密贴合，不留一丝缝隙，下半身也是如此。  
　　热水让疲惫的身体逐渐舒展，德拉科伸了个懒腰，绷直的身体让性器更加深入。  
　　而哈利被撞得失去平衡，离开硬挺的肉棒，往浴缸的另一头倒去，带起晃动的热水打在身上，舒服极了。  
　　很困的波特先生扒着浴缸继续睡，全然不知自己靡乱的下身都被德拉科看到了。离开肉棒的菊穴微微翕合，忽然有什么又细又硬的东西戳了进来，在甬道里横冲直撞。  
　　哈利不适地睁眼，用水润发红的眼睛无辜地看向德拉科去，这个坏家伙手上拿的是魔杖！？  
　　“不…不要！…”哈利扭着腰想要去抓德拉科的手。  
　　显然并不能成功。  
　　德拉科忽然想起什么有趣的事情：“力松劲泻！”眼疾手快地捞住哈利，避免他磕到浴缸。  
　　哈利无力地呜咽，他的第二波发情热还没来，现在只想好好的休息。但德拉科并不让他遂愿。  
　　他被按在墙上，脸贴上冰凉的瓷砖，德拉科一手扶着他的腰，另一只手抬起他的左腿，硬挺的肉棒挤进他的股缝，慢慢地上下摩擦。  
　　过了一会儿，德拉科放下抬着他腿的手，改握住前端的小哈，开始前后频率一样地撸动起来。  
　　哈利被撩拨得后穴不受控制地流水，流到大腿根部和粗大的肉棒上。菊穴一张一合想要外面那根肉棒进来。  
　　“想要吗？波特？”  
　　发情期的omega身体无比敏感，更何况德拉科握住了他的前端，力道时大时小，他就像是在海上飘摇的小船。指甲若有若无地擦过敏感脆弱的龟头，下面的囊袋也会被揉上一把。  
　　哈利的快感逐渐攀升，闭着眼喘息，冰凉的瓷砖也无法让体温下降。忽然全身像过了电流一样，微微吐着白液的头却被掐住了，痛苦夹杂着愉悦，想射的欲望不断叫嚣着，哈利试图推开他，但手上毫无力气。  
　　德拉科捏住他的头部轻轻揉捻，还会分出一根手指摩挲前端的小孔，“想射是吗？求我。”  
　　欲望让哈利几乎失去了思考的可能性：“求…求你…”  
　　“真乖。”德拉科舔着他的耳垂，松开手的瞬间狠狠进入了他。  
　　前端射出的快感和后穴被猛力插入的撕痛交杂在一起。甬道整个被填满，穴口被撑开的撕痛刺得他忍不住收缩内壁。  
　　德拉科扶着他的腰，微微抽出，旋即又狠狠撞进去！  
　　哈利整个身子都撞到墙上，软下去的阴茎蹭着滑腻的白液。  
　　德拉科把硬铁停在里面感受甬道的温热，双手大力揉着他白皙的臀肉，揉到发红也没有停下。牙齿刺进他后颈那块嫩肉上，alpha强悍的信息素从犬齿进入omega的腺体，顺着血液的循环融入他的血骨。  
　　被标记的快感一点点地席卷每个感官。但德拉科没有给他体味的时间，开始大开大合地操干起来，动作毫无章法可言，只是遵循着最原始的欲望，想要进入更温暖的地方，抽出来时甚至会带出淡粉的嫩肉。  
　　哈利闭着眼承受着暴雨般的拍打。  
　　浴室里只有交合的啪啪声。  
　　不知过了多久，后穴酸麻到痉挛，里面的肉穴开始抖动，德拉科迅速撞开生殖腔，一滴不剩地全部射了进去，下巴搁在哈利的肩膀上喘息着，感受小口慌乱地吸着他粗大的柱身。  
　　哈利的小腹慢慢鼓起，被异物填满的不适也越来越明显。  
　　德拉科把宽热的手掌覆上他的小腹，略用力地按揉着。哈利呜咽着想要把他的手扯开，但虚软无力的身子却只能更靠近他。德拉科射完后没有马上离开，反而往手心的方向恶劣地撞进去，甚至把单薄的腹部顶出凸起的弧度。  
　　哈利只觉得胃部都被撞得移位了，呕吐感随之而来，但胃里空空如也只能干呕几声。  
　　“舒服吗？”德拉科亲昵地埋首在他的颈间，性器微微在甬道里插动，刺激着酥酥麻麻的快感。而哈利的意识早就随着快感飞到大气层之外了。  
　　德拉科把两个人的身体都真·清洗一番，一起满身湿漉漉水汽地躺到床上，沉沉地睡了过去。  
　　哈利是半夜被后穴的瘙痒弄醒的一一该死的发情期还没有过去，第一次尤其猛烈，会来好几波发情热一一这是第二波，但他觉得自己可能没力气再做了，被omega发情时的信息素吸引的德拉科陷入假性发情，体力好的不像话。  
　　他蜷缩起腿，弓着腰，没有alpha的抚慰简直比万蚁噬骨还要难熬。  
　　德拉科被他的动作吵醒了，看起来精神不错，金发乱蓬蓬的：“怎么醒了？”声音还着点未醒的性感。  
　　“…饿了。”哈利撒谎道。  
　　德拉科凑过去吻了吻他的唇角，“要不要喝牛奶？”  
　　哪怕被发情热折磨得神智不清，哈利也知道不可能指挥马尔福少爷做什么一一真是个不合格的alpha，只好胡乱地点了点头，就继续接受发情热的洗刷。  
　　一阵窸窸窣窣之后，他好像被德拉科抱着放在大腿上，面朝床，一根东西打在了他的脸上。  
　　德拉科捏着他的下巴，让他把那根东西含了进去。那个东西太长，一下子顶到了他的喉咙。哈利茫然地睁开眼，他…正埋在德拉科的双腿之间，抬头就能看到他一脸爽到不行的表情。  
　　感觉到肉棒离开了湿润的小嘴，德拉科不满地把他的头摁了回去，前端一下子就卡进了细窄的喉道。  
　　呼吸不畅的哈利几乎要干呕出来，憋的眼泪都流出来了，但急剧收缩的喉壁只是让德拉科更加爽到。  
　　“乖，舔一下。”德拉科把他垂到脸上的柔软黑发撩到耳后，手指插入头发摁着他的后脑勺抬起臀部挺动了几下：“嘶一一别用牙。”  
　　深喉的不适让哈利乖乖开始给他口交。  
　　德拉科立马感受到性器被用力一吸，口腔的软肉紧贴着它，柔软的小舌绕着肉棒生涩地舔弄。他诱导着哈利慢慢含住肉棒，舌头顺着柱身舔动，嘴巴含不进去的部分用手撸动着，还有下方的囊袋也被很好地照顾了，时不时揉捏着。  
　　与后穴不同的湿软让德拉科极大地满足，加上哈利因用力吸吮而凹陷的两颊与潮红的表情的视觉刺激下，他很快就痛快地射在了哈利嘴里。  
　　白浊的液体顺着嘴角流了下去。看起来无比色欲。  
　　哈利努力把炽热的牛奶都咽了下去，无力地翻身倒在床上。  
　　德拉科把他捞了起来，伸手往下身一摸，果然已经一片湿水，就顺势把刚刚软下去的肉棒插了进去。  
　　哈利像被电到一般往上躲，但浑身无力只能让肉棒在重力作用下慢慢挤进去，湿淋淋的后穴畅通无阻。  
　　德拉科拉着他的双腿缠在自己的腰上，“抱好，我带你去厨房吃点东西。”说完就虚搂着他的腰站了起来。  
　　哈利吓得连忙双手缠上他的后颈，整个人不受控制地下滑，后穴被迫吃掉更多的肉棒，“呜……”  
　　德拉科开始往厨房的方向走去，肉棒先是从穴里滑出一段，随即又插了回去，因为方向有些歪，在甬道壁的嫩肉上左冲右撞，从床边到厨房短短十几步路肉棒好几次戳到那块敏感无比的软肉，哈利无力的腰一僵，一大波爱液就迎面浇在了龟头上。  
　　等德拉科走到厨房门口，哈利已经没有力气再攀着他了，双脚踩在他的脚背上，后穴同样紧紧夹住肉棒。  
　　德拉科单手拖着他的臀肉，拿了点吃的把哈利喂饱。


	2. 吃葡萄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常的短小……车技退步大家随便康康吧

　　Chapter3 吃葡萄  
　　哈利被放在冰冷的流洗台上，实在是太凉了，忍不住想要跳下去。  
　　却被德拉科搂住打了一下屁股，因过度撞击而泛着粉红的臀肉马上出现五指的印痕，哈利忍不住嘶了一声——倒不是因为疼，只是发情期的Omega身体实在太敏感了，这样不轻不重的“惩罚”更像是挑逗。  
　　“还饿吗？”德拉科亲昵地蹭了蹭他的鬓角，湿润的唇时不时擦过他的脸颊。  
　　哈利无力地点了点头，他损失的体力实在太多了，还要承受发情期的煎熬。  
　　德拉科从冰箱拿了一串还带着白雾的葡萄，哈利本想说不吃那个太凉了，结果眼睛刚迷迷瞪瞪地恢复清明，就被德拉科摘了一颗塞进嘴里。淡紫色的外皮被咬破，透明的汁水顺着嘴角缓缓淌到下巴，他不得不伸出舌头舔回果汁，避免留在皮肤上变得黏腻。  
　　德拉科又多喂了他几颗后把他抱了起来，哈利还以为是吃完了要回到床上休息，安心地合上了沉重的眼皮。却感觉膝盖一凉——德拉科只是把他转过来让他跪在流洗台上。  
　　“你要干什么？”哈利扭头问他，带着睡不够的不满。  
　　“把你喂饱。”说着他又摘下一颗紫色的葡萄，另一只手撑开臀缝，露出红肿的小穴用拇指揉了两圈，指腹便陷入软肉的包围。冰凉的葡萄抵在了他的穴口，既减轻红肿的痛感又冷的让他想要逃离。  
　　德拉科微微一用力，穴口咬住大半个葡萄，甬道被激得猛地一收缩，却把整颗葡萄都几乎吸了进去。  
　　“好冰！”哈利哆嗦着咬着下唇，扭头去看德拉科，手探到后穴，摸索着想要把葡萄取出来——如果不这么做让他有很不好的预感。  
　　德拉科也没有阻拦他，直直地盯着他泛红的菊穴一张一合地把葡萄含了进去，等哈利把手伸进小穴想要把葡萄抠出来时，却坏心眼地按着他的手推了进去！  
　　“啊！”甬道里面温热的软肉从来没有碰到过这么冰的东西，忍不住绞着那颗冰凉的异物。他挣扎着想要离开德拉科地手掌，手指因此在后穴里转动，凸起的指节刮蹭着肠壁，一阵阵瘙痒。  
　　“是不是很甜啊？”德拉科握着他的手前后晃动，看着白皙股缝之间不断有爱液滑下，滴在大理石的流洗台上。  
　　哈利断断续续地摇头，水汁饱满的葡萄似乎有被紧致的甬道压破的趋势。忽地极轻的“噗”一声，德拉科并没有听到，哈利却清楚地感觉到那颗异物开始有冰凉的液体流出，混合着肠液把甬道越浸越湿。  
　　德拉科把他的手指拿了出来，然后把自己的手指放了进去，指尖推着果肉往深处走。果肉越发碎烂，上面还带着被捻出的淡色汁液和温热。  
　　直至葡萄果肉到达手指也无法再行进的地步，德拉科努力把手指往里压，屈起指节刮蹭柔嫩的内壁。  
　　哈利被撩拨得发出断断续续地呻吟，似乎是在乞求德拉科停下又像是在求爱。  
　　“噗呲”德拉科把手指抽离了他的甬道，又一颗坚挺的葡萄被塞到穴口，哈利吓得惊呼：“够了！会取不出来的！”  
　　德拉科并不理会他的哀求，坚持把第二颗葡萄推进紧张地收缩的甬道里。  
　　哈利本以为他会再次停下做扩张，但并没有——取而代之的是又一颗冰冷的带着白雾的葡萄，它抵在上一颗的后面，德拉科按着它用力推了进去，冰凉表皮和饱满果肉撑开湿漉漉的内壁挤了进去。  
　　哈利几乎不能思考，他得尽力放松甬道避免它们也被挤破，这种感觉实在是太奇怪了。无比敏感的私处被塞进三颗葡萄，这个念头让他觉得荒诞又羞耻。  
　　虽然他放松甬道，让葡萄有种受重力要掉出去的感觉，但葡萄还是没能躲过被挤破的命运——德拉科把手指插在葡萄和肠壁之间，用指腹压着饱满的果肉，很快冰凉的液体“呲”地喷射出来，直直撞在敏感柔嫩的嫩肉上，刺得哈利不住痉挛。然后慢慢滋润整个甬道，最后从红肿的穴口流到流洗台的大理石上。  
　　德拉科弯下腰，用手指撑开臀肉，凑近红肿的小穴，伸出舌头抵舔甜美的汁液，绕着穴口打转，像是不愿意放过任何一寸甘甜。哈利陷入巨大的迷情漩涡，发情期的身体无比敏感，他能清晰地感觉到湿热的舌尖一开始绕着后穴抵舔，温柔地打转，把他残存的理智侵蚀殆尽。  
　　“啊——！”绷直的腰线像是到达了极限，终于在这一秒塌了下来——他被几颗葡萄弄到了高潮。虽然很不想承认，但是……高潮那几秒间的骤然紧缩，让甬道里的葡萄肉像是要被搅碎了似的。  
　　哈利双手撑在大理石流洗台上，缓了好一会儿才转过身，想让德拉科把后穴里的葡萄肉都清理出来。德拉科的唇上还带着水润的光泽，不知道是哪一种液体。  
　　看着哈利迷蒙的眼神、醉酒般的酡红双颊还有不停流下葡萄汁液的红肿后穴，德拉科托着他的大腿根回到卧室。  
因为这个过于羞耻的姿势，哈利双手向后胡乱地搂住德拉科的脖子，紧闭着眼。  
　　德拉科把他放了下来后，后穴里的果肉因为坐在床上的动作再次被挤压，淡色的水把床单也打湿了，哈利把红着的脸埋进了柔软的枕头。  
　　可德拉科大概还不想让他休息，跪在他双腿之间，一只手握住了挺立的玉茎套弄，另一只手绕到身后插进菊穴反复捣弄，曲起的指节刮蹭着柔嫩的内壁，还恶意地把果肉压出汁。  
　　温热的口腔慢慢地包裹住性器，带着葡萄香气的舌尖时不时舔弄前端的小口。舌面压在性器上舔过，仿佛上面有什么美味值得反复品尝。  
　　他吐出小哈利，改用手套弄，迷迷糊糊的哈利被如此对待，不用多久就缴械投降，薄薄的乳白色液体射在了德拉科的掌心。  
德拉科推着他的腰把他翻了个面，手上的液体全部涂在了红肿的穴口，做了个潦草的润滑，粗长炽热的性器缓缓滑进湿漉漉的甬道。  
他们像是天生就这么契合，无论是身体贴合的程度，还是喜欢的姿势，唯一不太美妙的，就是德拉科的尺寸对于哈利来说似乎太大了点。  
后穴再次被撑开的快感与撕裂的痛楚夹杂在一起。哈利闭着眼承受这一切，仿佛把灵魂打开，去接纳另一个灵魂，打碎重组的滋味既美妙又痛苦。


End file.
